PatentInventor (s)IssuedTitleUS4717673Wrighton et 1/1988Microelectrochemical devices.al.US4729851Brainling 3/1988Polymers with conjugateddouble bonds.US4585581Skotheim 4/1986Polymer blends for use inphotoelectrochemical cells forconversion of solar energy toelectricityUS4804594Jow et al. 2/1989Predoped conductive polymersas battery electrodematerials.US5188766Eiffler 3/1990Electrically conductivepolymer compositions,processes and polymers usefulfor preparing the polymercompositions.US4986886Wei et al. 5/1990Polymerization of thiopheneand its derivativesUS4731311Suzuki et10/1986Electrically conductiveal.material and secondary batteryusing the electricallyconductive materialUS5106690Stramel et12/1990Method for producingal.electrically conductivepigmentary compositesUS5198153Angelopoulos 5/1989Electrically conductiveet al.polymericUS5370825Angelopoulos 3/1993Water-soluble electricallyet al.conducting polymers, theirsynthesis and useUS4954414Adair et al. 9/1990Photosensitive compositioncontaining a transition metalcomplex cation and a borateanion and photosensitivematerials employing the same